Experiment
by Shiro Mugi
Summary: An experimental drabble to fill my void of WB. Updates irregular-y. Rate T just to be save.
1. Unbelievable Part 1

**Experiment**

 **ShiroMugi**

 _Summary: An experimental drabble to fill my void of WB. Updates irregular-y._

 _Disclaimer: Don't own anything, sorry if something are the same or others. It is not our intentions._

* * *

"Higurashi Souta! Come here, NOW!" A woman howled out the words as the young man scramble to his feet, his game forgotten in his rush to meet with his sister, whom was now _quite_ angry with him.

 _Huh, more like explode._ He though grimly when suddenly another scream was thrown at his way.

"Geez, no need to shout like that Nee-chan." He rub his ears to show his ire. "I'm not deaf you know..."

His sister piercing gaze bore though his own. "Then, explain to me kindly as to _why humanoid robots are standing in front of our house,_ young _man_?"

He internally gulped. He should have known to not participate in that contest his school sponsor are holding up too, with his sister pen name no less.

Then again, he though it was just a scam and on a wimp join at last second, using his sister pen name just so he couldn't be tracked down if they really scammed him.

How wrong he was.

"I- uh, well I..." At his sister impatience glare he gulped. "I- I just join some contest from our school sponsor as I hear that the first winner get pairs of Vocaloid. I though its just some scam though." _And I don't think it's true_ rang clear from his sentence. He glanced up at his sister who let out a sigh before moving her eyes to their uninvited guest at the front of their home, their eyes make perfect kicked puppy eyes that immediately melted his sister to goos.

He -as silently as he could- tiptoed out of their living room, intending to get out of this mess.

But a hand at his collar stop his movement, his sister calculating eyes gleamed at him. "Not so fast young man, _we need to talk._ " And she looked at the pair of, twins?, in front of her. "And you may be..."

"I'm Hatsune Miku and this is my counterpart, Hatsune Mikuo Master! Please treat us kindly!" At the girl cheerful voice dread filled him completely

 _Oh, this is going to be so_ much _fun..._

Please note the sarcastic tone he's voicing.

* * *

 **Happy New Year**

 **ShiroMugi** (1/1/2016) 404 words.


	2. Unbelievable Part 2

**Experiment**

 **ShiroMugi**

 _Summary: An experimental drabble to fill my void of WB. Updates irregular-y._

 _Disclaimer: Don't own anything, sorry if something are the same or others. It is not our intentions._

* * *

"Scram!" And scam he did. Barely avoiding some branch in his way he really didn't understand his temporary coach training method.

Just this morning he though about the good weather outside, no speck of cloud and enough breeze to get by, and the though that tomorrow are Sunday lift his mood all morning. Nothings can get wrong at days like that, right?

 _Wrong, and it start with the Vocaloids duo that now life with them._

 _"Master! Please, let us scrub your back for you!"_

 _"Master, please open your mouth~"_

 ** _"MASTER! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US ALONE~!"_**

He shuddered at the last one, seeing them like that are more than enough to make him fear the rest of his life like.

And to top it of, Kaa-san said it's alright for them to sleep _inside his room._

Wonderful...

"What are you thinking, Cockroach? DON'T YOU FEAR FOR YOUR LIFE~?!" A maniac laugh rang around the forest. He cursed the secluded forest upside down as he almost tripped by some root.

"P- please have mercy, Coach!" And he was promptly ignored.

* * *

The bell ring a few times. Lazily he stood and make his way to the doorstep, opening the door. His eyes widen at the, _things_ -more like living nightmares', at his doorstep. The delivery guy reach to hand him the form while he eyed the content. A smirk rose in his face. _Now_ this _is entertaining_.

"Nee-chan! A delivery for you!" And he run like hell on his heel, his sore muscle forgotten in the meant time as he chucked darkly to himself.

 _Revenge is, oh so sweet indeed._

At the frustrated scream from the entrance he let out a maniac laugh.

"How frustrating is it, to get your own pair of _Vocaloid_ for your birthday present?" His smirk became sinister.

"Rin, Len! We don't know you were coming too!" Miku excited voice rang inside the house. "And don't think to hog our Master, he's ours!" At this Mikuo nod while giving the twins in front of them slicing gaze.

"No, we get a Mistress! Mistress Higurashi Kagome!" The other two nodded before happily yapping Kagome hear off.

Souta now finally having something good happen on this day, began drifting to sleep.

 _Now who's in trouble, Nee-chan?_

* * *

 **ShiroMugi** (1/3/2016) 425 words.


End file.
